Delightful Christmas Encounters
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: A little Christmas fun! Set in The Closer Season "Living Proof, Part 2" episode! This can be read as a missing scene from Feel the Same Way I Do. *ShandySmut* Enjoy!


Hello, my lovelies! Today is the day Major Crimes is back! #shandytime! #MaryMonday

This was an idea provide to me by a comment that Sue made on a picture made on FB and by a tweet from OTPBot "Your OTP having mind blowing sex in a bathroom stall."

I just had to do one more M-rated before Shandy became actual canon!

It can be read as a missing scene from Feel the Same Way I Do! Even though it happens in The Closer universe it will be posted in the Major Crimes section.

P.S. I gave Morales a first name!

Rated M of course.

Enjoy!

ASASASASASASASASAS

"I know that you think that you know me

But you haven't seen my dark side

This is for you only

So baby do me right"- JS

I never thought I would be spending my Christmas with Chief Johnson, her family and her team, but people just can't stop murdering and lying just for one day. So, now I've missed my flight to Park City, to be with my kids and my parents for the holiday. There are no outgoing flights to Park City until December 26th. So, here I am sitting in the Major Crimes squad room, having dinner with all of them. I can say that it is not as bad, as I imagined it would be. Willie Ray has been the sweetest, she wanted to me to help her cook, and I was glad to offer a helping hand. The room is filled with laughter and small talk. The food is very good, I never knew Southern cooking is as actually as good as people make it out to be. The seating arrangement is a little awkward, only because not everyone knows about him and me, so I try to keep a professional distance. It's not that we are an item, but I don't want people at work, to know that I am having a friends with benefits situation with Let. Andy Flynn. It's not like I'm ashamed of anything, I just have worked so hard to keep my personal life out of work, and I would like to keep it that way, after all, I am a married woman.

As we are sitting here, so how the conversation turned to me.

"Sharon, where is your husband, this evening?" Willie Ray asks, as look of horror creeps on my face and she noticed it.

"Umm." I say, before she cuts me off, "I mean a gorgeous woman like yourself, must be married, right?" she says almost adding insult to injury, even though I know that wasn't her intention.

As soon, as I am about to fix my mouth to say something, I feel Andy's hand creep up my thigh, causing me to shiver, I almost moaned but I caught myself, before I did, "I'm separated." I say as everyone looks on at me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Willie Ray exclaims.

"It is perfectly fine. It was for the best anyway." I say trying to ease her embarrassment and mine too. Luckily the conversation changed quickly on to various other topics. All the while, Andy's hand is still on my thigh, slowly creeping closer and closer to my center. Luckily, I have on slacks, or this would be whole other ballgame.

I wait as everyone around us is engulfed in their own conversations and not paying Andy or I any attention and I whisper, "What are you doing?" as I drink my cider.

He doesn't reply and just smiles, as he takes a bite of the sweet potatoes that I made, even enjoying the burnt marshmallows, that Brenda so ardently pointed out earlier!

So, this is the game he wants to play.

I return the favor, and touch him, but I go straight for the money shot, causing him to jump a little in his seat. I can feel him hardening as soon I touch him.

He looks at me, and I just smile, "Dr. Morales, what is that you just said about the new Ikea, in Santa Monica?" I ask trying to join the rest of the gang in conversation before anyone got suspicious of Andy and I.

As he proceeds to tell me about the new location and how much more stuff they have than our favorite one in near The Grove, Andy's hand finally reaches my center, causing me to giggle, and luckily Morales took my giggle as something to do with my excitement with interior decorating and not the fact that I was being touched in a way that I had needed for a minute now. It has been two months since our last encounter, and it has been too long if you ask me.

Morales, and I keep talking about the store. As we are about to make plans to visit the store together, once we return from our delayed vacations, next week, Andy squeezes my thigh, and then stands up to leave. He can't be going far, because he leaves his jacket.

Morales and I continue talking and Brenda interrupts, "I didn't know yew two were this friendly?" she says in that voice of hers.

Morales and I both laugh, and then I say, "You want to tell her or should I?" As I look him, trying not to giggle.

"I'll do the honors!" Morales says excitedly, causing everybody to look at him, "Tell me what?" she asks.

"I met Sharon, after I ended up going on a blind date with her best friend Gavin, a few months ago, the date ended swiftly, but she was there spying on him and I ran into her at the bar, and I recognized her from around the building and we started chatting and we have been friends ever since!" He says laughing as everyone has looks shocked.

"Oh, y'all are friends?" Brenda asked in accusatory tone, "Yes!" I say looking at her.

"She actually a lot of fun, Chief!" Morales say, "Especially if you get some Jack Daniels in her system!" he says winking at me.

Everyone busts out laughing, I just shake my head at Morales.

I need to plan my escape route, because I'm sure Andy is waiting for me somewhere, but where is the question.

"Um, excuse me, I will be right back, I have to go retrieve something from my office." I say standing up about to leave the table.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Morales asks.

"Oh, no, I'll be fine." I say as I walk past him.

He grabs my elbow and leans in and whispers, "don't hurt him, too bad!"

I step back and mouth "I make no promises!" and walk away. Well let me correct my earlier statement, someone at work does know about us, but it is not because I've said anything, it's just that Roberto is very perceptive, plus one time he bluntly texted me and asked, "Have you slept with the Silver Fox in Major Crimes, yet?" I was shocked, but I just laughed it off, and never really gave him an answer, but he never missed an opportunity to ask me about it either.

As I walk down the hall and get on the elevator, I get a text, "Hurry up!" it says. I can only imagine what is about to happen and I am going to enjoy every moment of it. I step off the elevator on my floor, and as I walk past the bathroom, door his arm reaches out grabs me, causing me to squeal.

Once the door is shut, he begins to take my shirt off, as I ask, "Why the bathroom? My office is just right down there."

Instead of answering my question he just attaches his lips to my neck, causing me to moan and arch into him. I start to unbutton his shirt, and unbuckle his suspenders, I can feel his length along my belly causing my center to get wetter.

He trials his kisses down my chest, biting at my nipple through my bra, "You really like Christmas, don't you?" He asks marveling at the red and white bra, with a pattern of white fur, to look like a Santa suit.

"Yes, I do!" I retort, pushing his shirt open, running my nails down his chest, causing him to groan. He unbuttons my pants as I return the favor. I reach inside his boxer briefs and start to stroke him slowly, causing him to groan and the vibrations of it on my nipple feels amazing. He pulls my pants and matching panties down and bends down to help me step out of them. As my pants are gone, he takes his off and backs me into the wall. His lips graze mine softly, at first, but I need more, so I bite his lower lip, pulling him closer, as our lips continue to arrest each other, his tongue seeks entrance into my mouth and I give in. _This man can kiss like no one's business_.

As we break apart, he begins to trail kisses down my neck, as I run my fingers down his back. Out of nowhere, he picks me up, I'm excepting to wrapped around his waist, but instead he lifts me to where his head is directly between my legs, and as soon as my back is planted firmly against the wall, he starts to consume my center, like he hadn't just ate full meal. "Ohh!" I manage to sputter, as he slowly ventures around my folds with his warm tongue. My fingers are massaging his scalp. Once he has journeyed through my entire cove, he starts to suck on clit, "Shit!" I scream. He lifts his head and says, "You know I love it when you use profanity!" I just smirk at him, before he continues on his previous mission. He uses the perfect mixture of his licking and sucking, to keep me on edge. As, I am getting closer to my release, he slowly glides two fingers inside, causing me shudder, and call out his name, "Andy!" He slowly curves them upward, as he pumps in and out of me. As he is gliding his fingers, he is still licking my clit. He slowly sucks on it, and glides his fingers a little faster, "Oh, my …" I start, I am so close, and he just stops!

He lowers me, and hikes my left leg around his waist, as he slowly enters me. "Fuck!" he moans into my ear, before he starts licking my ear. I squeeze my walls around him, as he starts to set a slow pace. He starts going faster, "mmm, this feels so good!" I say, trying to match his thrusts. As his pumps are becoming harder, I lift my other leg and interlock them around his waist, marveling in the deeper sensation, he begins to thrusts even harder. I try to match his thrusts, but I fail, but I'm fine with that. As he continues to thrust he reaches between us and starts to thumb my clit, sending me right back to brink of abyss, "Andy, I'm so close…" I say before he engulfs my lips with his. Which means he is close too, I've learned that when he is about to explode he likes to kiss. It brings him to his release a lot faster. _I sort of find it romantic. Oh, wait this is just sex, nothing else Sharon!_

"Damn, Sharon, how are you so tight?" He breathes in my ear, before he lightly nibbles on it.

"Easy, I haven't had sex in two months!" I say in-between moans. He looks at me shocked.

"What? Did you think I had sex a wild sex life, or something?" I ask laughing at his bewildered expression.

"No…" He starts before my walls seize his dick, causing him to curse, "Shit!"

He starts to thumb my clit harder, causing me to arch my back, pushing into him, with the friction of his thumb and his body, I am right on the edge. I start to match his energetic thrusts, as we both curse inaudibly.

With one final thrust of our hips, I am tumbling into the abyss of the sea, panting his name and squeezing his waist tighter.

"Unnhh!" he screams with my walls pulsing around his dick, he came hard.

Both of us are trying to regulate our breathing. "Wow, that was …" He starts but I cut him off by engulfing his lips with mine.

As I tongues collided, I try to drop my legs, but he still has a tight grip on them, "Andy, let me go, we have to get back up there." I say as I break the kiss.

"Just a minute!" He says laughing.

"Come, on! I'm serious!" I retort, pushing him back, trying to get my legs free. He releases them, and says, "What's the rush, I'm sure Morales is covering for us!" as I look for my clothes. I look up at him, "Wha- What did you just say?"

"Oh, you thought it was only you he harassed about us sleeping together?" He says laughing running his hands under the facet.

"Oh, I think I may just have to kill him!" I say grabbing the damp paper towels from his hand and using them.

"I can help you get rid of the evidence!" He jokes buttoning up his shirt.

"I just may take you up on your offer!" I say as he clasps by bra, and places a kiss on my neck.

"Hey, stop it! We have to get back up there!" I say. "I know, I know, I just had to kiss you one last time!" he says backing away from me.

"Mmm Hmm!" I say buttoning my shirt, looking in the mirror. Thankfully, I don't look as disheveled as I thought I did. It is a shocker considering the mind-blowing sex we just had, at work, on Christmas Eve.

As I leave the bathroom, he tries to follow me, "Wait, where do you think you are going?" I ask.

"Upstairs!" He says pointing at upwards.

"Not with me, it would look too suspicious." I say walking towards the elevator.

"Go take a walk, around the block or something." I suggest.

"I can do that, if I get one last kiss?" He teases walking up to me before I step onto the elevator.

"Ugh, ok!" I say, obliging to his request, the kiss is soft, but filled with enough passion to make my head spin.

He backs away, "Ok now, I can go for my ordered walk and you can return to the party!" He says walking towards the other elevator.

"Ok, see you shortly." I say as the door closes.

I make it back upstairs, everyone is still carrying on like they were before.

"So, how was it?" I hear a voice say from behind me, I turn around to see Morales standing behind me.

"You know I should kill you, Roberto!" I say walking up to him, taking his drink from his hand.

"Why, what did I do? And Keep it down, no one knows my first name!" He says smirking at me.

"You have been harassing us both, you little sneak!" I accuse.

"Umm, that is true!" He says smiling.

I just shake my head and drink his cider.

 _ **15 Minutes Later…**_

Andy comes and sits back down next to me. He joins in on the conversation about the Dodgers that the men are having, as myself, Brenda and Willie Ray are just looking at them in awe, of their fascination of sports. While everyone is LA is a Dodgers fan, Brenda's dad is a diehard Atlanta Braves fan, so this conversation is hilarious.

Morales gets up from his seat and walks around the table and stands behind me. Tao points at him, and I look up, he is holding mistletoe! _Oh, I'm really going to kill him now!_

"Well?" He says, looking down at me, "You don't want to ruin the old time tradition!" By this time Andy is looking at me.

"Come on, let's not break tradition, Captain." He says.

"Oh, alright!" I express.

He slowly kisses me, as I'm hoping that he doesn't take it too far, in front of everyone. The kiss was short and sweet and I can feel my checks blushing, as everyone was cheering.

Roberto, leans down and whispers in my ear, "I know he can do better than that!"

I elbow him in the chest in retaliation.

"Ouch" he mouths, before walking to Brenda and Fritz with the offending mistletoe.

Once he walks away, Andy's hand returns to my thigh, but this time, it is automatically higher, right next to center.

 _Oh, gosh it is his mission to make me come undone in this building!_

ASASASASASASASAS

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I did writing it! Leave a girl some reviews! Now go enjoy the premiere tonight! I know I will! Shandy is becoming canon! *fangirling super hard*


End file.
